Scar Of Time
by D'mbik
Summary: Hei, hei, hei! Kau. Ya, kau! Kemarilah, apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku? Ini sebuah cerita tentang sepatu putih sebelah kiri. Tentangku. Tentang perjalananku dengan seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun. For SasuHina Bemonthly ficlet #4 tema: bully


_._

' _Karena cerita tak selamanya berakhir bahagia.'_

 _._

* * *

Hei, hei, hei!

Kau. Ya, kau!

Kemarilah, apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?

Ini sebuah cerita tentang sepatu putih sebelah kiri. Tentangku. Tentang perjalananku dengan seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Dengan plastik bening yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku, aku diletakkan di sebuah rak besar. Bertumpuk-tumpuk dengan benda-benda yang lain. Ada payung merah jambu yang sudah robek parah, tas ransel yang penuh bercak darah, dan masih banyak lagi. Terlalu banyak sampai-sampai aku malas menjabarkannya satu persatu. Kami semua adalah benda penting bagi penegak hukum. Setiap dari kami memiliki cerita tersendiri, dan kali ini aku akan menceritakan kisahku.

Kisahku dengan seorang gadis remaja. Kau bisa mengangapnya sederhana ataupun rumit. Mungkin kau menganggap cerita ini sampah dan berkualitas rendah, tapi tenang, aku sama sekali tidak akan marah.

Renungkanlah. Aku hanya ingin kau mengambil hikmahnya meski hanya sekecil butir debu.

Ini kisahku, sebuah sepatu putih sebelah kiri.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Scar of Time © D'mbik**

 **AU | T | Drama/Tragedi**

 **All standart warning applied**

 **For SasuHina Bemonthly Ficlet #4**

 **Tema: Bully**

 **.**

* * *

Aku ingat, ketika pertama kali aku dibuat. Di rumah orang tua yang selama hidupnya hanya mempunyai kemampuan membuat sepatu. Aku tidak tahu nama penciptaku, yang jelas seluruh rambutnya berwarna putih panjang, serta terlihat kusut karena jarang sekali disisir. Beliau adalah orang rajin dan juga jenius dalam bidangnya, namun ceroboh dalam mengurus diri. Penciptaku itu jarang mandi, makan, maupun tidur. Ia akan lupa waktu jika sudah fokus dalam pekerjaannya. Penciptaku tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah kayu sederhana di kawasan kumuh. Meski pun demikian tak sedikit orang-orang berada yang memesan sepasang sepatu kulit di tempat kami.

Kami berbeda. Kami tercipta bukan dari mesin rendahan yang mampu menciptakan puluhan bahkan ratusan sepatu dalam satu waktu. Kami istimewa, dibuat dari bahan berkualitas baik dan dengan tangan berpengalaman. Sedangkan aku sendiri terbuat dari kulit yang sudah disamak dengan baik, aku dibuat dari bahan berkualitas nomor wahid.

Oh, apa aku sudah memberi tahumu sebelumnya? Kurasa tidak. Kulitku berwarna putih dengan hiasan dua bunga mungil berwarna merah muda di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ukuranku cukup besar, mungkin hanya muat dikenakan oleh perempuan remaja berusia enam belas hingga tujuh belas tahun.

Aku sungguh senang, karena tidak perlu waktu lama akhirnya aku laku terjual. Aku ingat wajah cerah penciptaku ketika ia menerima uang, kertas cokelat yang membungkus tubuhku dan guncangan yang terjadi selama perjalanan yang membawaku ke pemilikku nanti. Sungguh, saat itu aku sangat tidak sabar melihat rupa pemakaiku nanti.

* * *

...

* * *

Hinata namanya. Pemilik baruku adalah seorang gadis remaja pada umumnya. Sifatnya cenderung tertutup, namun jika kau sudah mengenalnya lama kau akan berkata bahwa ia adalah gadis baik dan ramah. Hinata adalah seorang pelajar SMA, aku tidak ingin mengebutkan nama sekolahnya, yang jelas mulai hari ini aku yang akan menemani Hinata menjalani hari demi hari di sekolah.

Hinata adalah anak tunggal dan dibesarkan seorang diri oleh ibunya. Bersama, keduanya tinggal di rumah sederhana di pinggir kota. Ibunya adalah pekerja paruh waktu di salah satu toserba, gajinya pun tak seberapa dan hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari. Bahkan untuk bisa membeli sepatu sepertiku, ibu Hinata harus menabung jauh-jauh hari. Namun aku senang dan bangga akan hal itu.

" _Ittekimasu_ ," seru Hinata, senyumnya merekah dan wajahnya terlihat ceria.

Ibunya menjawab tak kalah riangnya, " _Itterashai_."

Wanita paruh baya itu melambai dengan semangat. Saat ibunya kembali ke dalam rumah, barulah senyum Hinata pudar, tergantikan dengan raut kesedihan. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasan mengapa ekspresi Hinata berubah demikian besar.

Tak terasa dua puluh menit pun berlalu, akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah sekolah yang cukup besar. Memiliki gedung bertingkat empat dan lapangan yang sangat luas. Aku sama sekali tak menduga kalau majikanku bisa diterima menjadi murid sekolah ini.

Tapi perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi, bahwa jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya saja.

* * *

…

* * *

Sejak pertama kali aku masuk, aku sudah merasakan aura aneh. Was-was, seakan-akan ada puluhan pasang mata yang mengamati Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama, buktinya ia mencengkram erat tali tasnya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata. Tinggal satu tahun lagi." Aku bisa mendengar bisikan Hinata yang penuh dengan ketakutan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata dan sekolah ini?!

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga aku mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi.

Rupanya Hinata dikucilkan di kelas! Tak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya mengajaknya bicara. Meja dan kursi Hinata juga penuh dengan coretan kata-kata kasar. Bisik-bisik anak perempuan, tawa serta tatapan meremehkan dari anak laki-laki, benar-benar membuatku risih.

Tapi, yang membuatku heran adalah Hinata sama sekali tidak merespon―atau paling tidak membantah gosip yang beredar. Hinata tetap diam membisu, sekuat tenaga menahan semuanya di dalam dada. Ketika jam istirahat, penindasan yang dilakukan oleh para remaja itu semakin menjadi.

* * *

…

* * *

Cairan kuning lengket tiba-tiba mengenai seragam Hinata, "Ups, maaf tanganku licin," kata seorang siswa kemudian disusul cekikikan dari teman-temannya.

"Kau tak pantas berada di sini, anak miskin! Enyahlah!"

Saat ini Hinata berada di kantin, rencananya ia ingin menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya dan sepertinya rencananya batal karena insiden jus jeruk yang mengenai seragamnya dan olok-olokan siswa-siswi sana yang menolak kehadirannya.

Dapat kurasakan bahu Hinata bergetar, susah payah ia menahan air matanya tidak tumpah, kemudian dengan cepat gadis itu berbalik badan, berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan kantin yang saat itu penuh dengan tepuk serta sorak-sorai kemenangan.

Mau tak mau aku hanya bisa mengikuti setiap langkah kaki itu berlari.

* * *

...

* * *

Kami sampai di sebuah gedung olah raga yang sekarang beralih fungsi sebagai gudang. Di dalamnya terdapat puluhan kursi dan meja yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Di dalam sana―tertutup oleh puluhan meja dan kursi―Hinata meringkuk, menangisi nasibnya yang malang. Tentu aku ingin menghiburnya, namun apalah aku. Aku hanya sepasang sepatu putih biasa.

"Berisik! Siapa yang mengganggu tidur siangku?"

Hinata terkejut karena ia tidak sendirian di gudang itu.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur siangmu." Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Seorang pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap Hinata agak lama, "Kau Hinata yang sering jadi korban _bully_ itu, kan?" Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Tak usah pedulikan mereka. Paling sebentar lagi semua ini akan berhenti," ujar pemuda itu santai.

Majikanku sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang pemuda itu agak lama. Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama seseorang mengucapkan kalimat penghibur tersebut padanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

"Hyuuga Hinata." Keduanya pun berjabat tangan.

Disitulah awal kisah ini bermula. Pertemuan pertama Hinata dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke. Sasuke menurutku adalah sosok yang cukup menyenangkan, lumayan tampan untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki. Meski dari luar Sasuke bersikap cuek, namun Hinata tahu Sasuke perhatian padanya. Pemuda itu akan selalu ada ketika Hinata habis di _bully,_ mengatakan kalimat penghibur dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk setiap keluh-kesah yang diungkapkan Hinata.

Hari pun terus berganti, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Aku sangat bersyukur pemilikku akhirnya memiliki seorang teman. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Hinata jika ia tidak mendapatkan teman seperti Sasuke. Menanggung penderitaan seorang diri di tengah penyiksaan yang dilakukan teman sekolahnya.

Namun hari-hari indah itu tak berlangsung lama. Tepat dua bulan sejak Hinata dan Sasuke berteman, kejadian itu terjadi. Kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan Sasuke akhirnya terungkap.

* * *

…

* * *

"Dengan begini Hinata akan menjadi milikku. Rencanaku selama ini berhasil, _Dobe_. Tak sia-sia aku mengeluarkan uang untuk menyuruh tikus-tikus itu menjahili Hinata."

Hinata mendengarnya, semua ucapan Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinganya. Rencananya Hinata ingin ke kamar mandi, mengeringkan rambutnya akibat tumpahan kuah sup. Tapi kakinya terhenti akibat percakapan barusan. Percakapan Sasuke dan beberapa temannya di depan kamar mandi laki-laki.

"Jadi semua hanya kebohongan, Sasuke?"

Jelas sekali terlihat dari mata Hinata bahwa dirinya benar-benar terluka. Tak bisa kubayangkan sehancur apakah hati Hinata saat ini. Mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai temannya selama ini adalah otak dari setiap perlakuan keji yang dilakukan seluruh murid di sekolahnya.

Di lain sisi dapat kulihat wajah Sasuke yang perlahan kehilangan warna.

"Hi-Hinata, bisa kujelaskan." Nada angkuh yang biasa kudengar dari bibir Sasuke kali ini sama sekali tak kudengar, yang ada hanya suara gugup dan perasaan bersalah. Hinata sama sekali tak peduli, segera ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

Hinata terus berlari. Gema suara Sasuke yang memanggil Hinata dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Selama berlari, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menangis. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang telah kulalui, namun sepertinya tujuan kami adalah tempat tertinggi di sekolah ini, yaitu atap sekolah.

Sialnya pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk sampai ke atap sekolah tidak terkunci. Dengan mudahnya Hinata masuk. Segera ia berlari ke pinggir gedung.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke datang, penuh peluh dan napas tersengal, "Hinata, aku minta maaf."

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, matanya terlihat sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis, "Kau… kau telah merusak hidupku, Sasuke! Kau menyuruh orang mengurungku, memasukkan sampah di lokerku, merusak buku dan bangkuku, mengucilkanku, dan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak benar. Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke?! Aku tidak butuh maafmu!"

Sasuke mendekat, "Itu kulakukan semua supaya aku bisa dekat denganmu, Hinata. Maafkan aku, sungguh… mari kita mulai semua dari awal." Pelan Sasuke mengulurkan tangan.

Hinata menolak, menepis uluran tangan Sasuke, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, atau tidak aku akan―" Hinata semakin memundurkan langkah, dapat kulihat pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Ja-jangan… jangan lakukan itu, Hinata." Inginnya Sasuke langsung menerjang Hinata, menarik tangannya paksa, dan menyelamatkannya dari aksi gila bunuh diri tersebut, namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya, yang jelas mungkin karena hujan yang baru saja turun dan membuat pinggiran gedung itu licin, atau karena kegugupan Hinata, atau karena sol sepatuku yang sudah aus, yang jelas tubuh Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan, oleng ke kanan dan jatuh―terjun bebas dengan kepala menghadap ke bawah―pun dengan bagian kanan milikku.

Aku―sepatu sebelah kiri―hanya bisa memandang ngeri tubuh majikanku yang dipenuhi genangan darah dan gerombolan siswa serta beberapa guru yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Sedangkan di atas sini Sasuke tak henti-hentinya berteriak, menangis dan mengucapkan kata 'Hinata' dan 'maaf' berulang-ulang. Aku pun demikian, aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin menghajar pemuda bernama Sasuke itu―yang menyebabkan semua tragedi ini terjadi. Namun aku bisa apa? Aku hanya sepatu kiri berwarna putih; yang saat ini pun telah berwarna kecokelatan.

Seharusnya ini tak perlu terjadi, namun takdir tak bisa diubah. Hinata jatuh dari ketinggian dua puluh tiga meter. Benturan parah di bagian kepala dan pendarahan otak membuat nyawanya tak terselamatkan lagi.

Dan apakah waktu dapat terulang kembali? Kurasa tidak. Hinata tetap meninggal dan Sasuke akan menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidup.

Pemilikku itu telah tiada, demikian pula dengan separuh tubuhku. Ini memang cerita tragis, sebuah luka waktu yang tak akan pernah terobati.

Namun keinginanku hanya satu…

Hei, kau! Kau yang telah membaca cerita ini dari awal.

Aku ingin cerita ini berakhir sampai sini. Putus hingga diriku saja. Aku tidak ingin akan ada sepatu sebelah kiri lainnya, Hinata dan Sasuke lainnya. Maka dari itu jagalah dirimu, temanmu, keluargamu, dan lingkungan sekitarmu agar cerita ini tidak terulang kembali. Serta hargai dirimu karena hidup hanya sekali.

Salam damai dariku, sepatu putih sebelah kiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Total: 1.741 words**

Kali ini saya persembahkan fic yang berbeda. Pinginnya sih buat yang _fluffy_ yang penuh adegan _lovely-dovely_ , tapi bosen ahh… sekali-kali pingin buat cerita yang terkandung pesan moral di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya cerita ini masih bisa dikembangkan lebih baik lagi, namun apa daya _word_ tak sampai. Maafkan saya dengan ke- _absurd_ -an fic ini. _Monggo_ yang punya kritik, saran, unek-unek atau ga terima dengan jalan ceritanya, silahkan tekan tombol review. Semoga sesuai dengan tema yang diinginkan panitia.

Akhir kata: _**Stop bullying!**_

Salam Bau,

D'mbik


End file.
